All for One and One for All
by Kittensmeow0914
Summary: When Team Crafted is tricked into being sent into the Minecraft world, they try to survive. Romance happens and enemies are made. Includes: team crafted, Kermit, Seto, Vikkstar, antvenom, captain sparkles, and pretty much every minecraft youtuber. If you want to know who go to ch.1 'Flight To LA' also I can add more, also, no longer accepting OCs :(
1. Prologue

**This is my first Team Crafted fanfic! I'll add any pairings or characters! **

**Huskys POV**

Recording some minecraft video:

Husky- ToDuRo! Hey guys Quentin aka HuskyMUDKIPZ and I'm here with Sky, Jerome and Mitch and we are playing the walls!

Jerome- OOOH BABY!

*Their characters teleport into the game*

Husky- Is there suppose to be a big portal made of cake in our sections?

Mitch- You messing with us fish?

Husky- First, I'M NOT A FRICKEN FISH! And second, no, I'm not messing with you. Tp to me.

*Sky teleports them all the Quentin*

*All see and turn recordings off*

Sky steps on the pressure plate slowly and it flashes a bright blue. When the light goes down I see the portal is light. It swirls a vibrant green. We all just go silent taking in what is going on until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see a tall man dressed all in black wearing a ski mask.

"Who are y- AH HELP!" I scream as he puts duck tape on my mouth and knocks me unconscious.

**Adam's POV**

"Who are y- AH HELP!" I hear Quentin yell. I hear a thud and then silence.

"Quentin? Quentin what happened?! Are you okay dude?!" I ask in panic and concern. I hear shaking from his side meaning his headset is being moved. A creepy voice comes threw.

"Hello, Team Crafted. I have taken your friend and I will kill him if you do not come to the L.A house in the next 24 hours I will kill him. If you tell the police, or anyone for that matter, I will kill him. Bring all of Team Crafted but do NOT tell them why unless absolutely necessary."

And then my screen goes black.

**Okay I know this was really short but I'm kinda sick so yah! but don't worry! I WILL update soon. By the way, don't you just LOVE cliff hangers :D**

**Peace Out!**

**-Kittensmeow10**


	2. Ch1 Flight to LA

**I'm back! I will reply to reviews either threw PM or down below! Maybe even both! Well, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Btw for some people I'm using Minecraft names just to be more clear.**

**Adam's POV**

I rapidly click the power button on my desktop but it seems unresponsive. I grab my cell phone and dial up Jerome. It only has to ring once before I hear panicked breathes and almost tears on the other end of the line.

"Adam? What happened and what are we going to do" he asks his voice full of fear.

I sigh "I think we both know what we have to do. We have to call all of Team Crafted and maybe some others." I reply trying to sound calm but actually freaking out on the inside.

"Okay, I'll get Team Crafted and you get anyone else" and with that he hangs up.

Okay, who to call first.

I decide to get the hardest call out of the way.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end asks. I almost laugh at how calm he is.

"Ya, um, hey Seto. We could really use your help right now." I say panicked.

**Seto's POV**

I immediately realize by the way he talks that Adam is panicked.

"With what?" I wonder getting a little anxious myself.

I hear him sigh on the other end. "I'm not suppose to tell but you need to come to the L.A house right now." he almost orders his voice cracking from near tears.

"I'm not going unless you tell me why." I say but honestly, I'm not sure I want to know.

"Some freak took Quentin and will kill him if we don't go, and, we need every one there." he says actually crying a little now.

I can barely breath. Sure Quentin had agreed to kick me off but I never wanted him to die. "I'll be there as soon as I can" I manage to say. And with that, I hang up the phone and try and find the earliest flight to L.A.

**Back to Adam's POV**

I called basically everybody. Sethbling, CaptainSparkles (Jordan), Bashurverse, NoahCraftFTw (Noah), xRpMx13 (Ryan), Vikkstar, Preston, ChimneySwift, Nooch, , Seto, Bodil, Antvenom, Kermit and even one or two more. Now it comes to the hardest part. Going there.

I end up getting a ticket for the earliest flight to L.A which leaves in an hour. I don't bother packing anything I just hop in my car and drive down to the air port. It felt like the longest drive of my life.

**Kermit's POV**

_ Why Quentin? Why did that freak have to chose Quentin! They guy that I'm not sure but that I might have a crush on! Why does my life hate me!_ I think to myself as I pace the floor of the air port. Luckily to my rescue I see a few familiar faces. Sadly the faces aren't happy ones.

I run over to the three of them who must have met up outside of the airport. Jordan, Ian and Ty. I don't even care anymore about awkwardness as I rap my arms around Ian's shoulders as soon as I'm close enough.

"I know dude, I know." He says rubbing soothing circles on my back. I unwrap my arms and take a step back.

"Why would someone do this?" I ask them. They all just shrug and look down.

"Someone or Something" I hear a familiar voice say from behind me. We all look up a turn to see Bash, Chimney and Mitch who looks as though he's been crying for an hour. The three walk up to us and we hold silence for about 20 seconds before Ty speaks up.

"Guys we have to talk about this." he says sounding more serious than I've ever heard him speak before.

"I know, it's just a hard subject to talk about. I was skyping him when it happened." Mitch confesses.

"So were we" Jerome says as he arrives with Adam, Noah, Ryan, Bodil and Ant. Jerome and Adam also look like they have been crying for a while.

"Who more are we waiting for?" Noah asks looking at Adam and Jerome.

"Seth, Vikk, Preston, Nooch, Woofless and Jason?" Jerome guesses looking at Adam while counting on his fingers.

"Um, and... Seto" Adam mumbles looking down. Everyone in Team Crafted goes silent.

"Hey dudes" Jason mumbles as he comes up behind me. Quickly followed by Seth, Vikk, Preston and Nooch.

"Hey Jason" Ty replies as everyone just feels horrible right now.

It's been about ten minutes since the last group of people arrived and the plane comes in 5 minutes.

I see Ty get up from his seat through the corner of my eye. Most everyone looks up to see him hugging someone. Once he moves away everyone gets a little awkward. Its Seto. Luckily Woofless runs up and interrupts the silence.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late-" He notices everyone is very depressed and not in the mood for a conversation. "Guys, Quentin is going to be fine and we are going to be fine"

"How do you know! He could already be dead for all we know!" I yell standing up. Everyone looks at me shocked and Woofless looks a little taken back. Luckily nobody else is around to hear.

"Kermit, you gotta stay positive" Seto tells me. That's when the tears come.

"How?" I mumble as I start to brush the tears away.

Jerome comes and sits next to me. He leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Do you... like Quentin?" he whispers to me.

I don't move or say anything to him for a while. I'm just thinking. Eventually, I just nod.

"Flight 109 to L.A is now boarding" a voice says.


	3. Important!

**Hey Guys! This is just a really important update saying that I won't be updating because I'm going on a trip and I'm getting a new laptop! I probably will post a new chapter on... hmmmm... Friday of next week. I know it seems like a long time but I have a life too! Anyway just thought I would do this update just so you know I'm not dead! Anyway Bye!**

**Peace Out!**

**-Kittensmeow10**


	4. Ch2 Arriving at the House

**Hey guys! I ****said Friday so her it is****! Anyway! On with the Chapter! ****This will be a short chapter because I'm fitting this into my crazy schedule. In case you ask, my trip was amazing!**

**Jerome's POV**

We all stood up and let a comfortable silence hang as we bordered the plane. The ride was silent except for the occasional sniffle. Adam booked the whole plane for us all so we could have some privacy.

"We will be landing at your destination in 10 minutes." A voice announces from the speakers above. Everyone starts getting their jackets on and grabbing the small amount of luggage they brought. I just sit still.

_ 'Sure, I don't do a lot of videos with him but Quinton is one of my best friends. I don't know how I would continue with my day by day routine if he was murdered. I wouldn't be able to do Youtube anymore.' _I brush these thoughts aside and unsuccessfully replace them with hopeful thoughts. I look over at Kermit who looks like a mess, along with all of Team Crafted.

"Kermit, dude don't worry. Quinton is going to be fine." I say as I come up beside him. I'm not sure of my own words but I at least have to try and be hopeful.

"But what if he's not?" Kermit whispers, his eyes getting watery.

"Dude, chill. Everyone here is sad and depressed. The guy said he wouldn't hurt him. Technically, only Team Crafted, Seto and you know what is happening. But as you can tell, most people figured it out considering hes the only one not here." I whisper making him smile the slightest bit.

We exit the plane, get our luggage, and are soon on the drive the the L.A house. I know I sounded like I was calm when I was talking to Kermit but now I'm sweating because I'm so nervous. And as the cars containing all the YouTubers arrive at the house, I want to scream.

**Yah short chapter I know :( But at least its something. And YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS! **

**FireStorm123- Yes, I tried to do a lot of different YouTubers so it would appeal to more people!**

**BenjaGirl- I Know! Kermit is cute when he's depressed because his love might be dead!**

**Summergirl123- Thanks!**

**HawkMC735- I love new chapters too! Even when it's my story! And, yes, I am sure I'm not dead... or am I? **

**Guest- Ha Ha! What a coincidink! (and yes coincidink is a word... because I added it to the dictionary) **

**Peace Out!**

**-Kittensmeow0914 or SsundeeKipzCanadian**


	5. Ch3 Finding Quinton

**I had to write a chapter after seeing you guys actually LIKE my story! So here you go! Hope this makes up for the last short chapter. I was listening to Animal by Glee while I wrote this so if you know the song you might see ****references, If you don't know the song... WELL YOU SHOULD!**

**Jason's POV**

We separated all the YouTubers into 4 cars. There was the Team Crafted car, which included me, people who weren't in Team Crafted but had some sort of special connection to him. This included Seto, Kermit, Preston, Ryan and Jordan. I didn't get why some of them were there but I decided to go with it. The 3rd and 4th car just con rained everybody else, people who he technically didn't do videos with.

As we pull up to the house Ty gets out of the drivers seat and everyone in Team Crafted get out shortly after. I motion to the other groups that they can come out and we walk up to the door.

**Jerome's POV**

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.I have to force my self to even unlock the door as I am scared of whats on the other side. Mitch puts a hand on my shoulder, it sends a warm flutter through my body. Wait what? Anyway, I pull the door open and am greeted to the sight a shattered glass all over the floor. I ignore it and walk in.

_ 'Were would Quinton be? Oh, well duh! His room!' _I think to myself and do a mental face palm. I do a come signal with my hand to tell the others to follow me.

I creep up the stairs and crawl to Quinton's door. The others waited at the bottom of the stairs so it wouldn't be to loud. I pear in the crack and see Multiple pairs of black shoes moving around the room. I stand up and start taking more deep breaths. And slowly, I knock.

"There here!" a voice hisses behind the door.

"I know that! Go answer it! It's probably lover boy frog!" another voice whispers, this one with a slightly higher pitch voice. I would figure out what 'Lover boy frog' was later.

The door creaks open making me jump back and a tall man, or thing, in a long black cloak steps out. I can't see it's face, or anything about it.

He looks back into the door "bring him" it hisses. I hear angry mumbles and soon both door open wide and there stand two more of the cloaked _things. _And there is Quinton. He has duck tape over his mouth and his hands are tied behind his back. His face and arms are bruised and battered. Some cuts and blood clearly visible. I can't help the anger that builds up inside me and I yell.

"YOU SAID YOU WOUNDN'T HURT HIM!" I yell throwing my hands in the air.

"I said I wouldn't KILL him" the second thing says.

The third one rips the duck tape off Quinton's mouth and shoves him forward.

"You can take him downstairs, don't try to escape. You have 10 minutes until we will be down."

Usually, I wouldn't leave until they told me what they were doing, but the others, and me, need to talk to Quinton. As soon as they go back into Quinton's room and close the door, I hug Quinton tighter than ever I feel a few tear streaks run down my cheek.

"I'm so glad your okay" I say. He pats me on the back and I lead him downstairs.

**Jordan (CaptainSparklez) POV**

We waited downstairs leaning against a wall for at least 5 minutes before we heard Jerome yell.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HIM!" This got everyone sitting straight up and some putting there hands over there mouths. A few minutes later we hear foot steps coming down the stairs. People start to walk forward but immediately stop once they see Quinton. It's as the whole world is quiet. There stands Quinton, with cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. Kermit runs forward and pulls him into a tight embrace. Jerome just grins as if he knows something we don't.

"What happened?" I ask and everyone including Kermit and Quinton turn to me.

**YAY! I DID IT! TO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! AND YAY! CLIFFHANGERS AND MYSTERIOUS PEOPLE IN CLOAKS! Anyways hope you like it! Now, time to answer reviews!**

**Spark Erica Rose- Yes, I am excepting OC's. For pairing with YouTubers... Hmm... depends on what YouTuber and if I want to! :)**

**BenjaGirl- Yah! ANOTHER Chappie! Also, do I need to call an ambulance, are you okay?**


	6. Ch4 Hitting and A Sorcerer

**Hey Guys! So all of the AWESOME OC's will be coming in a later chapter. Now, so I can make this story more enjoyable for you guys (And gals) I need to know what pairings you want. Also I'm still taking OC's so feel free to suggest some! Now On With The Story!**

**Quinton's POV**

I look down as I am brought back to the painful reality and the horrible memories of being beaten by mysterious creatures. I call them creatures because the could be human but I'm really not sure.

"They were building something" I say, talking mostly to Jordan. Everyone's eyes widen. "It-it looked like some sort of, I don't know, like a portal gun."

"But what would it be for?" Vikk asks as if we were to know the answers to the universe, or in this case, what these people want from us. Everyone moves their gaze when they hear footsteps on the stairs.

The _'Things' _come down and come up to me.

**Adam's POV**

"We heard your whole conversation. You said to much" one of them growls. Quinton looks as pale as a ghost. It's not fair how they're treating Quinton. I push it aside but I snap when the third one slaps him hard across the face.

I run at the third one and grab it by it's cloak. I hold my fist up to his temple.

"You lay a finger on him again and I swear your gonna regret it." i threaten it through gritted teeth. Threw the corner of my eye I can see Seth, Noah, Bash and Preston helping Quinton and asking if he was okay. But what I don't see is one of them pulling out a white glowing gun like object and pointing it straight at me. And as it shoots, Seto jumps in front of it.

**Okay so not as many reviews to reply to today but o well. So as for pairing as I said at the top I already planned some Merome, KermitKipz ****and (as suggested through PM) Bashdil40. Do you guys like those? Hope So! Now! On with reviews. (By the way don't you love cliffhangers!)**

**BenjaGirl- Thanks for the OC! As for being paired with Ssundee, I'll have to see what the other viewers want. If nothing comes up with him involved, well then there you go! If so I might have to make some things happen.**

**Spark Erica Rose- Yes, there is going to be Merome, BUT, I could make some drama happen! So, please, give me an OC resume!**

**GXAtailsmo- I can probably do your OC with Ty unless people want Skylox or something.**

**If you guys want to give me an OC I need to know this info:**

**Name- IRL (If your okay with telling me that. I will not force you)**

**Minecraft Name-**

**Minecraft ****Nick Name****-**

**Age- (For your OC. Not your age)**

**Hair-**

**Eyes-**

**Skin- (Pale or Tan. I'm not being racist)**

**Outfit- (Hair ****accessories****, hat, shirt, dress, pants, shoes whatever)**

**Special- (Are you a hybrid, do you have a secret, etc)**

**Weapon-**

**Skills- (Parkour, hand to hand combat, etc)**

**Favourite TC member- (in a fan way)**

**Personality-**

**Crush- (If you want. Doesn't even have to be a Youtuber just give me another resume for him or Her)**


	7. Ch5 Sisters?

**Okay so... HOLY BUTTS I GOT ALOT OF REVIEWS AND PM'S! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. You guys... you really like OC's. So, this is how it's gonna happen. Each OC gets its own 'welcoming' chapter. Well... most of them. Certain OC's have a reason that they come into the story with a partner. This is not an OC chapter but it does give you a clue as to sort of where two of our OC's come in! Please remember I am accepting OC's anytime, there is no time limit.**

**Bodil's POV**

A bright light flashes and I blind my eyes. The light dies down and no matter how hard I look, Seto is gone.

"What the hell did you do to him!" Chimney demands a spare tear running down his cheek.

Some people turn back as the door opens revealing none other than, Rusher. (TheCampingRusher if you don't know him... you should.)

**Rusher's POV**

I felt really bad about being so late. Noah called me and I honestly didn't feel like I had the right to come because I didn't really know Quinton all that well. I more just came for moral support. As i pull up to the front of the house I notice three cars, probably brought the others here. I jog up to the door and decide against knocking. But I wasn't prepared for the sight I see when I open the door.

Adam is holding his fist to a cloaked mans temple, Quinton looks as though he just got beat up, and Kermit looks like he's about to kill someone. But everyone looks like they just saw someone die. Some people turn to see me but some seem to focused on something else.

Noah comes over to me and embraces me in a hug.

"What happened?" I whisper to him.

"Seto's gone" he whispers back through tears.

We are pulled from our silence when one of the cloaked things that I thought were men point a gun at Bodil.

"Your next" the second one says as the third one pushes Adam off.

"No, please, I have two sisters! Mia and Kitty!

"Oh do you now?" the first one says with an evil smirk.

**Bodil's POV**

I regret telling them about my sisters. No one in this house knows about them but me. I hope these _things _don't do anything to them. I couldn't live with myself if they got hurt. They're both so innocent and young. Well, if you consider 18 and 19 young, Mia being 19 and Kitty being 18.

"Please don't hurt them" I beg tears streaming down my race rapidly now.

**YAHHH our first OC's have been introduced. Okay guys, I'm sorry 'bout this but I forgot to get you to tell me what your OC's look like in real life (for future purposes) so... yah! I probably will be doing another update today after i get the needed info about some things. So... is Seto alive? What will happen to Bodil and his Sisters? I KNOW BUT I'M NOT GONNA TELL YA! hahaha (Insert maniacal laugh here) So please review cause it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**W****ow all these review answers sound the same O_O**

**Theshipperandmlpmaster- Thanks for the OC! But what does she look like in real life? **

**SilverWolf01- Thanks for the OC! Does that secret also happen in real life?**

**Skylar0010- Thanks for the OC! I think I messaged you but I can't open the filesso please describe irl and mc!**

**Daisy-is-lazy- ****I'll make an awesome OC for your crush and, I got your message about changing the last name. **

**KohtaKiller- Well I pretty much messaged you all questions I had except for her IRL appearence.**

**Nehamee- Thanks! I like this story to!**

**BenjaGirl- Hope you like that your OC is here! So, pls, irl. Also, I've been wanting to say, your name is awesome!**

**Spark Erica Rose- SkydoesMinecraft it is!**

** Everyone who sent an OC please describe their In real life appearence.**


	8. Outro and stuff

**Oh... Mah...Gawd**

**I've been forgetting to do my outro!**

**Don't worry I won't forget next time!**

**Peace Out!**

**-Kittensmeow0914 or SsundeeKipzCanadian **


	9. Ch6 Mia and Kitty

**Told you! Two chapters in one day! Now before I get on with the chapter, I want to thank you guys for the AMAZING support you give me. Were almost at 1000 views! Which is amazing considering this is a minecraft story! So thanks! **

**Ssundee's POV**

"Go find the ones by the name of Mia and Kitty" the centre one order the other two. "Bring them back alive"

I felt bad for Bodil. They were about to go kidnap his sisters and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"All of you! Up against the wall while we wait." it yelled pointing to the wall across the hallway. Everyone shuffles their way there attempting to avoid the broken glass scattered on the floor and lent against the wall, some sitting down.

_'We've been waiting for about two hours and nothings happened!' _I think to myself, but just as I think that the door opens.

"Get in there!" someone growls from outside. Two girls stumble in, but one catches my eye.

She has long, flowing black hair that flicks outward and bangs. Golden tips bringing out her slightly tanned skin. Her eyes are beautiful, though hard to see through tear filled eyes, I can tell that they're gold. She wears a navy top with white lacing and navy denim shorts that have frayed edges.

_ 'What am I doing! This is Bodil's sister! And were in a time of crisis!' _I force myself to believe. But I know it's not going to change my feelings towards her... Should I ask her out?

"Mia! Kitty!" Bodil yells as he runs up and embraces the to in a hug.

"Sit down! All of you!" One of them orders.

"You! Preston! Pay attention!" Another yells at Preston and hits him in the head bringing him back to the real world.

**Preston's POV**

Two girls our shoved into the house, most likely Bodils sisters. One with black hair with gold tips, gold eyes, and a navy outfit. The other seems more... my type. She has long, wavy, light brown hair that goes down just past her waist. It covers over her right eye and has a few purple and green streaks. She wears a white hoodie with blue lining, light blue skinny jeans with rips in the knees, and white and blue sneakers. Her skin looks pale but I'm guessing it's not normally like that considering her face is extremely frightened. Her eyes are an emerald colour and she wears blue head phones.

But of coarse, how could I ever date her! She's Bodils sister. But she sure is cute...

**Preston and Ssundee's POV/Though**

_'I guess it's worth a shot'_

** This was the proper introduction of our two new OC's! Everyone else, be prepared for your OC's chapters!**

**Skylar0010- Thanks! I think i got the right website!**

**Spark Erica Rose- Ok! This was very helpful! (No sarcasm intended!)**

**Peace Out**

**-Kittensmeow0914 or SsundeeKipzCanadian (I created another account with this name lol)**


	10. Ch7 Adams Sister Hunter

**Okay...wow guys. I'm getting a little overwhelmed with all the OC's you guys are giving me! But this story is for your enjoyment so I will ALWAYS be accepting OC's, and will NEVER deny and OC. (Unless things start to get... weird) So... ****apparently**** I'm bringing in another OC this chapter! Yay! Oh, and I made a mistake last chapter, Kitty's eyes are sapphire, not emerald! Oh and guys, I'm saying this now so you stop sending OC suggestions with taken people as your crush. The only free people left are Sethbling, Nooch, Vikkstar, ChimneySwift, NoahcraftFTw or another OC. Guys this is a part Merome series so if you said Jerome or Mitch and I haven't messaged you about it, please review an alternative.**

** Now on with the story!**

**Adam's POV**

I feel bad for Bodil. But I can't stop thinking about Seto. After all the crap we put him threw, why would he save me? We don't even know what happened to him. He could be dead for all we know. But then I get to thinking about my own sister. Notch, she's only 18. And as if my life weren't frightening enough, they shove in my sister too.

"Boss, we got a surprise for you! Adam's sister!" one of them laughs manically.

"Not Hunter" I whisper as tears start to stream down my face. Her long brown hair is all over the place, most likely from struggling, her green and blue eyes **(****AN- ****Is this right? Your OC resume was a bit confusing) **are clouded with tears along with her pale cheeks being tear streaked. Shes wearing her casual hair bow, jeans, black shirt, and grey shoes but what kills me is that she looks so shaken up. But I can't blame her, she probably just got ripped from where ever she was, tied up, and brought here.

They push her down against the wall next to me.

"Sort of, it just reminds me of... you know" she whispers shakily.

Then anger swells up inside of me. She was only five when... that happened. She shouldn't have had to experience or witness that. I don't even like to think about it.

"All of you fools will wait down here while we continue with our... plan" The leader of the three puts on an evil grin as he says plan. The three head upstairs while we sit quietly for about 1 minute until some people can't take it anymore.

"Wow" Preston mumbles as he stares the brunet that happens to be one of Bodils sisters. She just turns to look at him curiously.

"What?"she asks obviously not getting the hint which makes me snicker slightly.

"Oh! Nothing! So, whats your name?" he asks her and I can't help but laugh when she still doesn't get that he's flirting with her. Everyone stares at me for a second before turning back to them.

"I'm Kitty, this is my sister Mia, and, of coarse, my brother Bodil. But why are you being so cheerful?" She frowns.

Before Preston can answer, Ian saves him by interrupting.

"So your names Mia. How old are you?"

I do a mental face palm. We need to escape, not flirt.

"19. Anyway. Guys were kinda confused here. Me, Kitty, and Hunter have no idea whats going on."

"Well" Quinton starts. "It all started this morning"

**WELL! ANOTHER OC! Ok, so like I said at the beginning, most YouTubers are taken. People who reviewed and are guests, I'm going to use your OC name so you can tell which guest is you.**

**Destiny- CaptainSparklez is already taken! Sorry for the inconvinience! Make sure when you review to say something like **_**'From. Destiny' **_**so i know its you!**

**Hunter- Hope you like it! Jerome is taken sadly!**

**Olivia- Your OC resume is kinda confusing. Please put it so it doesn't just say 'Olivia' It says 'Name- Olivia' so i know what your talking about.**

**KohtaKiller- Next chapter right here! :)**

**BenjaGirl- Glad you like it!**

**Peace Out!**

**-Kittensmeow0914 or SsundeeKipzCanadian**


	11. Ch8 Poor Mudkip

**Okay guys! I don't really have an authors note to do right now so, well, on with the chapter! Now welcoming another OC! ****But sorry for the delay!**

**M****itch's POV**

Quinton explaining in detail what happened was helpful for all of us. We all realized we didn't actually know much about what had happened to him.

I look over to Hunter, Kitty and Mia. God, Aria and Aiden better be okay. Why do so many of us have secret siblings, like, mah gawd.

And, as if I jinxed it. "So, Anyone else got a secret sibling?" One of the creatures growl. Of coarse, everyone stays quiet. But as I ponder it, they might hurt them even more when and if they find out.

"I do" I say taking a large gulp.

"Names?"

"Aria and Aiden" I say proud to have them related to me.

"Find Them!" The leader orders as the other two scurry out the door.

A few hours pass and by now, most people have fallen asleep. Except for me, Quinton, Bodil, Adam and Kermit.

"Why are you guys still awake? It's probably one in the morning" I mumble, feeling sleepy myself.

"I can't sleep knowing my sisters are here and in danger" Bodil says, Adam nodding.

"I can't sleep considering- never mind" Quinton stutters nervously. We all stare at him concerned.

"I'm just thinking" Kermit replies to my original question but then turns back to Quinton.

"Hey Kermit" Someone mumbles from behind me. I turn yo see Jerome is awake "When I went up and found Quinton, Things said something about 'Lover boy frog'. I'm guessing they were talking about you so, whats going on."

"Yah. Quinton why did you suddenly stop mid sentence." I feel sort of guilty about interrogating Quinton and Kermit but I'm all to curious.

Quinton sighs and looks down. I see a tear slide down his cheek. Kermit grabs his hand.

**Kermit's POV**

A tear rolls down Quinton's cheek. By instinct I grab his hand to comfort him. But when our hands touch, I feel something I've never felt before. Fireworks.

"They beat me more than I told you" Quinton chokes out. And I instantly see anger on everyone who is awakes face.

**Well... I'm getting into some dark topics on this story. ****Would you guys be okay with me adding a few less popular but really awesome youtubers? You might really like them! Ones like ChildDoplhin and Grazer? ****WELL! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT! REVIEWS TIME!**

**Hunter- NO! Don****'****t fall out of your chair! I did that once and it hurt :( ****Anyways, I'm a little confused on your OC's crush. Everyone you've picked is taken :( Who is this Addam you speak of?**

**Destiny- So how do you like Aiden being Mitch's brother? But I need the full resume on him. Real life appearance and Minecraft appearance.**

**KohtaKiller- Okay, go ahead, say it.**

**BenjaGirl- :D Also for Mia, I forget if you told me this but, what is her weapon, skills and favourite Youtuber?**

**Peace Out!**

**-Kittensmeow0914 or SsundeeKipzCanadian**


	12. Ch9 Peace

** Seto's POV**

The soft grass beneath me is very soothing, and the light blue sky is something I could stare at forever. It almost make me forget about all the horror happening around me. For the first time in the past few weeks I feel calm, and as if everything is okay. It is as if I am floating on a cloud, and nothing can ever tear this feeling away from me. But the feeling of being calm scares me slightly. For I should not be calm in times like this. When my whole world is being flipped upside down.

I feel different in some way. But I can't quite figure it out. I don't try to look around me, in fear that if I move this will all be gone. I'm not in any sort of pain, but I also don't feel normal. It is silent around me, except for the sound of water flowing and a slight breeze. I don't remember how I got to this magical place, but I like it. Maybe I'm dead, and this is heaven.

My powers feel enhanced. I am a sorcerer, I have been my whole life, but right now, in this wonderful place, it is as if my magic is ten times stronger. Like I could kill fifty ender dragons with a single spell. But, by the laws of my magic, I couldn't do that.

I let my eyes flutter shut, wanting to stay in this moment of peace forever. But I feel it drifting away. I try to bring it back, but I'm not strong enough. The calm feeling is gone. But the first thing I hear is not terror nor horror, it's the frantic voice of a girl.

"Come on! Not another one! Please wake up!" she yells.

Her voice is as sweet as an angel. But as it is a worried voice, I once again open my eyes, wincing as the bright sun comes into view. I stare up at the girl, for she is indeed beautiful. With long wavy brown hair, the grey tips sparkling in the light. From what I can see, she wears a black shirt with some sort of image on it, a sparkling moon necklace, and a cape to which I can't see from my angle. But what I am most drawn to are her eyes. The left one is grey, yet some how, the right one is purple.

"Are you okay?" she questions, her voice full of concern. But I don't hear anything after that. Because everything just goes black.

**Kermit's POV**

I awaken to the sound of yelling. But what scares me greatly is that I can't see anything.

"Okay! It's time to get this plan rolling! You two come with me!" the creature yells as he taps me on the shoulder. "Take your blind folds off you idiots!" I reach up and untie the black fabric that was over my eyes. I see me and Quentin being lead out of the room.

"Everyone except you. Come with us please" I hear one of the creatures say, and then I'm pushed into a dark room.

**Third Person POV**

"Hows the plan coming along?" The mysterious voice questions.

"Very well sir. Soon all those Minecrafters will be gone and you will rain as king" a creature hisses with delight.

"And they don't suspect a thing"

**Hope you guys enjoy a more detailed chapter! A BIG thanks goes out to ****Zzefyre ****for giving me some advice!**

**Spark Erica Rose- I know! So Cute!**

**Nehamee- Yah i think it would be cool for later!**

**BenjaGirl- YaY! More youtubers!**

**Peace Out!**

**-Kittensmeow10 or SsundeeKipzCanadain **


	13. Sorry I posted the wrong update!

**Hey people!**

**No, this story is not over.**

**I just am really busy now a days.**

**Also, I just got a beta reader which slows the process of updating but when i do update the chapters are better!**

**Mean while, you can check out my new story, Forever Pat1, its a Vengkipz Story and I like it so far, so, yah.**

**Chapters for this story are on the way!**

**Peace out!**

**-Kittensmeow10 or SsundeeKipzCanadain**


	14. Ch10 Not without me

**Seto's POV**

I stir awake as I feel a warm, damp, cloth being pressed to my forehead.

"Your awake" the angel voiced girl says, then all my memories rush back. Quentin, Adam, the gun, it all just comes back to me. I sit up sit up in a flash but what surprises me isn't the fact that I'm in a someones house and a beautiful girl is staring at me with concern clear on her face, it's that everything is a block. I look down at my clothes and scream. I'm wearing a beat up purple robe, just like my minecraft skin. My hands and feet are blocks. This can't be happening.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'll explain everything over dinner" she soothes as I pant frantically.

I nod and quietly get out of the comfortable bed. I stumble a bit, not yet use to this odd place. As we pass a window I glance out and see a city. Modern, white houses line the perfectly paved streets. People of all ages walking around.

"Whats your name?" I ask as we arrive in what seems to be a kitchen.

"Chloe" she replies simply, pouring a steaming liquid into a cup.

"I'm Set-"

"Seto. I know" she says, cutting me off.

"But how do you kno-"

"Your a famous YouTuber. SetoSorcerer. Pretty much everyone knows you."

**Kermit's POV**

My arms feel utterly numb from the strength of the cloaked creatures pushing me into this room. I can't see anything around me, everything is pitch black. The room is quite chilly, as if a cold breeze is endlessly blowing throughout ever corner. It smells of pure destruction.

A bright light flashes as the lights in the small room turn on. I shade my eyes, squinting, until they adjust. The room walls are white. But something clearly happened here because the walls are scratched, furniture torn, and carpets ripped. I look over into the top right corner of the room to see a speaker of some sort, the wires hanging uselessly across the beat up walls.

I switch my view to Quentin. He stares at the wall, a blank expression on his face. He still looks quite stunned from the previous events. But who can blame him. He got beaten by things that he doesn't even know what they are. I can't even begin to imagine what a traumatic experience this is for him. Then I get to thinking about us. Will we every be a thing? Does Quentin even like me? I am brought back to reality by a voice coming over what I thought was a broken speaker.

"Be prepared" an oddly familiar voice growls, it echoing throughout the room like a giant cavern. I look over to Quentin to see the same futuristic gun being pointed at his chest, a cloaked creature on the other end.

"I know I can't stop you" I say bravely "But if he's going, I'm going to"

**Mysterious POV**

This plan is perfect. They will all be trapped in the Minecraft world forever and I will rule. People underestimate my powers. I am much stronger than any of those fools think. And they all think I just got _dragged _into this? Hell no! I was the _cause _of this.

_'You won't get away with this!' _

The soul of the body I stole is still vivid. But I doubt he is strong enough to control anything. They will all blame him.

_'I will escape here! You won't get away with this!' _

"Oh, little one, I believe I already have" I say, chuckling evilly at the thought.

**Yes, I'm really sorry about not updating in a while. Sorry if this chapter isnt that great, i really wanted to get a chapter out so I didn't put this threw my beta first cause it would slow down the updating process. I'm gonna work on updating more often with them always going threw my beta! Maybe once every one to two weeks. I know it sounds like a long time but I get savvier writers block.**

**S****tarDust- I think this answers your question! :D**

**NinjaStarCraft- Yes... bad things... very bad thing... I have evil plans :D**

**theshipperandmlpmaster- as am i**

**GXAtailsmo- Im dying to know whats going to happen too... don't really have a story planned out... just kinda go with the flow.**

**ZZefyre- So nice coming from you! **

**Dreams-Are-my-Nightmare- Thanks!**

**BenjaGirl- god, everytime i read your review I think of that line in the hunger games when katniss say "Damn you gale!" I dont know why but it does.**

**Daisy-is-lazy- King... yah, that just happened.**

**Skylar- I dont think so**

**Guest- I just did! LOL**

**Destobob- I try... its difficult**

**kdg1230- thats a really specific OC(s)... I'll see what I can do though.**


	15. Ch11

**Chloe's POV**

I quietly exit my front door, not wanting to wake Seto up. He said he didn't feel good so he took a nap. He's been asleep for at least a day now though. I'm starting to get worried. But seriously, _the _SetoSorcerer is in _my _house. Wow, I can't wait to tell the girls this!

It's 2:30, I always meet my friends at the park at 2:37. I don't know why, but the time just seems to work. I amble down to the street, my pace increasing with every footing. I reach the field of the park at exactly 2:37, seeing the other girls step in just on time. I sprint through the field, the rain from last night getting on my shoes because of the damp grass. We all walk over to our favourite bench and sit down.

"Okay, you girls are not going to believe this!" I exclaim. I don't even let them reply before I start talking again. "SetoSorcerer is in my house!"

Usually, people would call me insane if I told them a famous guy was in my house, but since I have such a strong bond with these girls, they know I'm telling the truth. Its rare because I have trouble trusting people, but these four are awesome! There's me, the random one. Skylar, the adventurous one. Manon, the fighter. Z the intelligent one and Kate, the crazy one. Most of our conversations tend to be about youtubers.

"So, do you have a crush on him?" Kate taunts me, a grin growing on her face.

"Of coarse not!" I proclaim. "He's a famous youtuber! He'll probably thank me and leave." stating what I've made myself believe are facts.

"Yah, plus Ty is her favourite member of Team Crafted." Skylar adds. I just nodd.

"True. But Seto isn't in Team Crafted" Z adds.

We continue with our day, enjoying our friendly arguments about which youtuber is the best. But as the time comes, I soon realize that I have to go back, and make sure Seto is okay. I still have a lot of explaining to do.

**Kermit's**** POV**

The creature turns to me, I can't see its face but I assume its glaring at me like I'm an idiot. Quentin stares at me in pure shock, obviously curious as too why I'm doing this.

"Very well then" the creature hisses, twisting the cap of the gun. It takes a step back, lifting the gun and aiming it straight at us. It pauses for a second. I take the opportunity to say my last few words.

"I hope you and the rest of your _creatures_ go back to where ever your from, and don't hurt any of our friends."

It draws one of its arms back, the other continues to steadily grasp the futuristic gun. It slightly tugs at the hood, slowly pulling it off. Revealing a face I know, all too well.

**Seto's POV**

Chloe said she'd be back soon, I know I don't have to wait for her but I feel like it would be wrong to just walk away without telling her first. Also, I still have a lot of questions.

I stand up off the bed and head through the bedroom door, stalking down the stairs. My stomach starts to grumble and I just now realize how hungry I am. I don't think Chloe will mind if I snatch a few cookies. I search through the cupboards, scavenging for the delicious treat. I hear the door behind me creaking open, I spin around and see Chloe tip toeing in. She turns around and notices me. It probably doesn't look good that I'm rummaging through her stuff.

"Well your obviously awake" she says smirking as she closes the door.

"It's not what it looks like I swear!" I stutter panicked.

"Don't worry about it. You were out for almost a day, I can't blame you for being hungry" she walks up beside me and reaches to the back of the cupboard I was searching in and pulls out a box of cookies. "I believe you were looking for these"

"Yah..." I whisper astonished as she walks out of the kitchen.

**Z's POV**

I march out of the park, playing with the ends of my dirty blond hair. I've never been very lucky. For I was born... differently. I have black pyrokenisis. I can control, destroy and create fire and lava. But because its a _black _pyrokenisis, it burns so hot that its black and touching it can mean instant death. At first I thought it was a curse, but I learned to control it. Its a dangerous power, if it gets to strong and I can't control it, things could get bad... _real _bad.

**Yah, no Beat again... but its been exactly a week so... ya! I promise I'll update once a week from now on. So here yah go. I went through it about 50 times on my own to make sure it was at least decent for you guys. So can anyone guess who the mysterious person is? ****So many questions... like who was the face Kermit saw? How did Chloe know Seto wanted cookies? What will happen to Z? OMG!**

**Reviews time :)**

**Guest- Here is de update!**

**Theshipperandmlpmaster- So was I!**

**Pinkittwice54- Hope this DIDN'T clear it up for you!**

**Destobob- kk**

**Benjagirl- lololol**

**GXAtailsmo- Right now! Also I checked out your Youtube... your so random I couldn't stop laughing LOLOLOL**


	16. Ch12 The Past Will Haunt You

** Quentin's POV**

My stomach churns and I get light headed. All the colours of the rainbow are swirling around, going in and out of my vision. Memories from my past flash in front of me. But only the terrible memories. Like kicking Seto out, the look on his face, the _incident _when I was eleven, the unspoken first time I met Team Crafted, and the most recent one, the beating that occurred just hours earlier.

___Flashback_

I jump out of bed, I'm super excited about my first day in in grade six. Maybe I'll make some friends, I've never really had any before. Mostly because I try to avoid people, in fear they might find out I'm a hybrid.

I'm finally one of the oldest kids in my school, considering it only goes up to grade six. I hop over to my closet and pick out a red T-shirt and some blue jeans, I'm not one to dress fancy. I quickly get dressed and do my hair before rushing down the stairs into my kitchen.

"Someone's excited," My dad teases, smiling. He flips a pancake onto a plate and hands it to me.

"Well of course I'm excited! Oh, and thanks!" I mumble as I consume the pancake in a rush. I grab my lunch box and stuff it in my backpack. I step outside just as the bus arrives. I sprint down my driveway and hop on the first step.

"Hi Jace!" I say to the bus driver as I pass him. I walk down the centre isle of the bus.

"Hey Quentin!" He calls back kindly.

I take my usual seat in the back, away from all the commotion up front.

The bus ride seems longer, it feels like the more excited I get, the slower the bus moves. Finally after what seemed like years, we park in front of the school. I'm rushing to the door before it even stops and I'm the first one out. I hear the bell ring and head to class.

"Hello class, I'm Mrs. Shaine and I'm your teacher this year! So, on with attendance-"

Everyone turns as the door opens. A boy with shaggy brown hair and a red and black checkered hoodie struts in.

"And why are you late ?" Mrs. Shaine asks sceptically.

"Well, you see, I was watching T.V and I didn't want to come... so yah," He then goes and stands behind the desk next to mine. I look beside me and see his name tag is there.

_'Wait, name tags? I didn't even notice that! What are we, Kindergarteners!' _I think to myself sighing.

Mrs. Shaine sighs. "Now on with attendance" she repeats. Turns out Mrs. Shaine does her attendance differently, she calls out everyone's name and then you say if someone's not here.

"Jordan, Max, Rob, Sally, Quinn, Jarrett, Sam, Mitch, Jacob, Ryan, Jason and Quentin. Wow small class,"

Nobody was away so we continued with boring stuff. It felt like ages before recess came.

I run outside, basking in the warm summer air until something hits me in the back. I turn around and see that Mitch kid.

"Hey! Dood! Pass the ball!" he calls across the courtyard. I grab the ball and throw it as hard as I can, it ends up going directly to him. I didn't know I could throw like that! I hear footsteps behind me. Turning around, I see a boy with short brown hair wearing a loose white tank top and long jeans, and a girl with long blue hair wearing black leggings with flower patterning and a black t-shirt. But there was something strange about them.

"Hey, I'm Kermit and this is Annie." He says pointing to the blue haired girl on his right.

**Okay! ****Thankyou to my Beta, ZZefyre. ****So... yes... this update is very late but it's march/spring break and I was busy. I guess I might try to do extra updates cause I don't have many plans for march break but I'll have to see. I know I said I will always be accepting OC's, but it kinda got crazy. If you've already submitted yours, then your good. The main problem is that there are like, 20 youtubers, and then like 22 OC's. I don't think that any of us can handle keeping track of 40 characters. So all of your OC's will be in the story, just maybe the story will be based around 5 OC's. I'm still pondering which ones though. So just be patient.**

**Also, for you guys that don't have twitter, I have bad news. SkydoesMinecraft, DeadloxMC, and huskymudkipz have quit Team Crafted. Msg me for more details. AND NO THIS IS NOT A TROLL THIS IS REAL!**

**On with reviews!**

**Destobob- I can't tell you if your guess is right, but I will be dropping clues in alot of chapters.**

**James- It takes time you fool! I can't just write a chapter that says 'And now they are all in minecraft'**

**Theshipperisgone- AWWWWW thats sooooo sweet! Also, did you change your name?**

**Thebookwizards- your lucky you submitted that before this update!**

**Pinkittwice- I am the (Cough Cough) master of cliffhangers. Also I give you clues, but I just don't let you know the answer! I love it!**

**SilverWolf01- I KNOW I LOVE COOKIES! So I forced Seto to like them too...**

**SparkEricaRose- Nope!**

**Peace Out!**

**-Kittensmeow0914 ****or SsundeeKipzCanadian**


End file.
